


Woven Into Legends

by defectiveambidextrous



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Dragon Age AU, F/F, Fantasy AU, Featuring Atlas Mount the Mabari War Hound, i wouldn't say there's major graphic violence but there is gonna be violence like right off the bat, the first chapter is just patsy and trixie and atlas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defectiveambidextrous/pseuds/defectiveambidextrous
Summary: For Patsy and Trixie, Ferelden is a dangerous country at the best of times. Running away from family disputes and controlling Templars doesn't allow a girl any time to settle down or even stay in one place for very long. However, with the rise of a new Darkspawn Blight and a chance meeting with two fellow outcasts, the risks are about to get a lot greater.And the Archdemon is coming.(The Dragon Age/Fantasy au that nobody asked for but I gave anyway)





	1. spirit lives forever

**Author's Note:**

> Brief bit of context for those unfamiliar to Dragon Age: The darkspawn are corrupted people who have turned into monsters and essentially just aim to destroy the world. Hurlock and Genlock are types of darkspawn.
> 
> Patsy is a human rogue from a noble family, and Trixie is an elven mage.

"Eight!" Patsy cried triumphantly as she swung her dagger, cleanly decapitating a darkspawn hurlock. Out of the corner of her eye she watched her mabari hound, Atlas, pin another hurlock to the ground. "How many have you got, Trix?"  
"Eleven!" came Trixie's slightly smug reply from somewhere to her left. Patsy scoffed.  
"That's not fair, your magic has a bigger range, you can get two at once."  
She heard Trixie laughing as she activated her stealth ability, sneaking up behind a genlock and stabbing it through the chest.

"You're the one who made it a competition, Patsy! Don't play games with mages, you won't win."  
"Only because mages like to cheat."  
Both of them reached the final genlock emissary at the same time. Patsy drove her dagger into its side while Trixie unleashed a torrent of frost on it, freezing the darkspawn in place.  
"Says the rogue who specialises in traps," Trixie grinned impishly at her from the other side of the genlock. Patsy twisted her dagger, frowning at the realisation that it had been frozen into the genlock. She rolled her eyes.  
"That's a dirty trick, Trix." Trixie shrugged.  
"You have more than one weapon. I've even made this easy for you by freezing him. Kill him, and then your loss won't seem so embarrassing."

Patsy grabbed her bow and stepped back, lining up the arrow. As she perfected her stance she couldn't help but comment, "You know they aren't actually male, Trixie."  
"I trust men about as much as I trust darkspawn though." Patsy let the shot fly straight into the creature's head. It let out a shriek as it died, dissolving where it stood into a pool of ashy water. Atlas approached the pool and sniffed it.  
"Amen to that, Trixie," Patsy nodded, grabbing her dagger from the pool and pushing Atlas' head away from it. Her eyes scanned the ground to check for any dropped items, but before she could reach anything Trixie had snatched up most of the goods.  
"Winner takes all," she said brightly. "You can have this, though. Useless to me." Patsy gave her a bemused smile as she examined the object she had been given.  
"Poison. For when I want to murder you in your sleep, perfect!"  
"But then who would remind you to actually heal yourself after a battle?" Trixie grinned at her. Patsy sighed.  
"You got me there." She stretched out one hand towards Trixie, who took it. Trixie closed her eyes, channelling her mana into Patsy, the minor cuts and bruises healing before their eyes. When she let go she opened her eyes again, slightly breathless.

"Thanks," Patsy said, giving Trixie one of her rare genuine smiles. Trixie smiled back. Atlas barked happily and shook his tail.  
"And I can't forget about you, can I, precious boy?" Trixie cooed at him, kneeling down to his level. He licked her face exuberantly. She petted the back of Atlas' neck as she turned her face away from the onslaught.  
"Attie is the only boy I will ever trust."  
"For the last time, Trix, his name is Atlas, not Attie!" Patsy rolled her eyes good-humouredly. Trixie gasped and covered Atlas' ears.  
"Don't listen to her, baby. Your mummy just hates fun, doesn't she? Auntie Trixie is way more fun, isn't she? Isn't she boy?" Atlas increased his face-licking initiative and tackled Trixie to the floor. Patsy merely watched as her best friend tried in vain to push away the war dog's face from her own.  
"A little help here?" Trixie managed to ask between giggles and gasps for air. Patsy shrugged.  
"Why would he listen to boring old me?"  
Trixie struggled against Atlas for a few more seconds before conceding.  
"Okay! While Auntie Trixie is more fun, your mummy Patsy is also really fun and you should listen to her-agh!" Her last outburst came as Atlas' tongue licked the inside of her ear and she shrieked in disgust and surprise. Patsy smirked.  
"Okay, boy, that's enough." Atlas lifted his head and looked at his master, who raised an eyebrow. He whined slightly but retreated, sitting down by Patsy's feet and wagging his tail. Trixie stood up. She wiped her face clean of dog slobber with the sleeve of her robes and attempted to look dignified. She looked at Patsy, who managed to contain her laughter for a full five seconds before starting to cackle, which Trixie soon joined in with.  
"Point taken: never pick a love fight with a mabari hound," Trixie said through laughter. Patsy petted the top of Atlas' head.  
"He knows who his master is, yes he does," Patsy grinned, scratching the dog behind the ears. Atlas flopped to the floor and rolled onto his back for belly rubs, his tail rhythmically hitting the ground in delight. Patsy rolled her eyes.  
"The smartest and most war-adept animals in Ferelden, and yet..."  
"At the end of the day, he's still a dog. A huge, muscular, giant dog, but a dog nonetheless."  
Atlas panted, tongue lolling ungracefully out of his mouth.

Trixie unsuccessfully tried to dust down her robes of dirt. "So, where to next?"  
"I was thinking of going south through Lothering. We could stock up on supplies there." Trixie made a face.  
"A massive great chantry sitting in the middle of it too."  
"Then we'll just have to be careful." Patsy sighed. "Listen, the chantry doesn't actively seek out Apostate mages, so we'll be safe as long as we don't go looking for trouble."  
"Alright," Trixie grumbled, "but if they catch me and drag me back to the Circle then I'm going to turn you into stone."  
"You can't do that," Patsy chuckled. Then she stopped. "Can you?"  
"Try me."  
"Okay, Trixie, I'll make sure the chantry doesn't suspect a thing. Okay?"  
Trixie took a deep breath, then exhaled slowly, offering Patsy a small smile. "Okay."  
With that, human, elf and mabari all set off down the path, now littered with ashy pools of darkspawn blood.

Over three hundred metres above them, unnoticed by any of the trio, something large circled around the sky.


	2. tales were told and songs were sung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally got this motherfucker written up! the ending is kind of bad and this is a kinda short chapter but it's currently past midnight, I've been up since 5am and i really don't care any more. hope you enjoy this, we finally get to meet Delia and Barbara!
> 
> (hope the formatting works properly)

Fire.  
It was burning brighter and brighter as the acrid stench of smoke filled the air. Patsy struggled to see through the dark grey barrier, the light burning her eyes in contrast.  
She could, however, hear him.  
"Papa!"  
She called his name desperately as she ran into the fray.  
So bright, too bright. Where was he?  
"Papa!"  
She saw the glint of his sword, then him. Her legs carried her towards him as fast as they could.  
"Papa!"  
"Patsy?"  
He looked at her, frozen in place. His sword was poised to swing. He was looking at her. He wasn't looking at the fight.  
"Papa! Behind you!"  
He turned, bringing his sword down as he went. The light reflected off it, shining in her eyes, so bright, too bright-

Patsy sat bolt upright. The night sky was still above her, and Atlas stayed curled up at her side. His warmth was a reassuring sign that this moment was real. She took a deep breath.

Stretching, Patsy began to climb out of her bed roll. There was no point trying to sleep again after one of those dreams, she had learned that by now. She drifted over to the still-burning fire. Trixie was sitting there, staring blankly into the flames.  
"You too?" Patsy asked, sitting down on the log next to her. Trixie started at the interruption before shooting Patsy a tentative half-smile.  
"Me too."  
Neither of them talked about their nightmares. Patsy didn't know the exact circumstances that led Trixie to join the Circle of Magi, but she knew enough about mages to know that it likely wasn't willingly. She wasn't particularly interested in rehashing her life's worst moments and she knew Trixie felt the same, so as they always did they just sat and talked about nothing.  
Comforting nothings, for sure, but nothing nonetheless. They talked about Atlas' dinner habits, about the Orzammar markets, about any little distraction they could think of. As the morning light began to bathe their camp and Atlas' tail started to wag at the sudden glow of warmth, Trixie let out a yawn.  
"We should probably pack up the camp now. I'll volunteer, if you want."  
"That's only because you don't want to prepare breakfast," Patsy rolled her eyes, but stood up. "Are you interested in eggs today?"  
"I'm interested in whatever tastes good and doesn't kill me," Trixie said cheerfully. She stretched and went over to their makeshift beds.  
It was remarkable how quickly they fell into the same routine as if the night had never happened. Patsy knelt down at her bag to fetch the eggs when she heard a voice that definitely wasn't Trixie speaking from behind her.

"Now, what do we have here?"  
Patsy spun around, looking up to see a tall man in rough-looking leather armour grinning at her. More importantly, the man was holding a rather large sword. She shot a quick glance to Trixie to see her in a similar position with another, slightly stouter, bandit.  
"What do you want from us?" Patsy asked, voice not wavering. She winked at Trixie who gave the smallest, indiscernible nod back. The bandit leered at her.  
"Why, missy, we want your gold! Isn't it obvious? Or maybe you thought we-"  
He was cut off as Trixie shot out her hands, sending a bolt of lightning from each palm. The magic sent the men stumbling back and the stouter man clutched at his chest.  
"Shit, they've got a mage!"  
Patsy leapt into action, grabbing the closest weapon to her which was her dagger. It was, she realised, exceedingly difficult to parry a longsword blow with a dagger, and she found herself struggling as Trixie held her attacker at bay with streams of fire. The bandit finally managed to knock the dagger out of Patsy's hand, pressing his sword to her throat as she stumbled backwards.  
"Mage," he yelled back at Trixie, malice in his voice. "Stop fighting, or your friend gets to meet the Maker."  
Trixie froze, then slowly lowered her hands. The other bandit directed her at swordpoint to a spot in the ground next to Patsy.  
"You know, at first I thought it was real bad luck that you had a mage," the bandit said, grinning. "But then I realised that it was really a stroke of good luck. You know how much the Templars pay for an apostate like you?" He tapped the flat part of his sword against the underside of Trixie's chin, smirking as he glared at her. "To be fair, there's some other people who'd pay good money for a little mage of their own. Throw in a personal warrior, and-"  
His speech was cut off by an arrow flying into the side of his throat. His eyes bulged out and he lifted his hands, before his body toppled sideways and onto the ground. The other bandit looked at him, then pointed his sword directly at Trixie's throat.  
"What did you do, mage?"  
Before Trixie could reply he too toppled over, this time taken out by an axe to the neck. Trixie and Patsy gaped as his body slumped to the side, glancing first at each other and then into the faces of their saviours.

"Hello!" said the first woman cheerfully, as if she hadn't just killed a man directly in front of them. "You looked like you needed a hand." She was a genial-looking dwarven woman, and judging by her thick plate armour and war axe she followed the warrior tradition of her ancestors. She grabbed both Patsy and Trixie's hands and pulled them up to a standing position with ease. "I'm Delia, by the way, and this is Barbara."

Barbara was a nervous-looking elf who carried a bow, a quiver of arrows resting on her back.  
"We're not bad people. Um, just in case you were wondering," she said, scratching her ear anxiously.  
Patsy finally managed to recover her ability to speak and nodded.  
"We're extremely grateful for your help. I'm Patsy." She nudged Trixie with her elbow in an attempt to snap her out of her shock. Trixie's eyes seemed to refocus and she stood upright, correcting her stance.  
"Ah, yes. I'm Trixie. Thank you so much, I'm not entirely sure what we would have done without you." She gave a genuine smile which the rescuers returned.  
"You don't need to thank us. I'm sure you would have done the same!" Delia's brightness was infectious, and Patsy found herself strangely drawn to it. "Any story with those scoundrels, or just common bandits?"  
"I think we happened to be in the wrong place at the same time," Trixie commented dryly. "We were headed to Lothering."  
"Us too!" Barbara spoke suddenly, then looked abashed at her own outburst. Delia took over for her.  
"We wanted to stock up on supplies before we- well, before we continued our journey. Maybe we should head there together? Safety in numbers?"  
"That sounds marvellous!" Patsy said before she could stop herself. She felt a subtle nudge of an elbow in her ribs and turned to see Trixie looking at her questioningly, an hint of something Patsy couldn't quite place in her eyes. Patsy gave a tiny apologetic shrug.  
Delia apparently had not noticed this little exchange and smiled broadly. "Excellent!" she said. "I'm sure we will become fast friends!" As Patsy smiled back, she couldn't help but notice the suspicious look Barbara was sending in her and Trixie's direction. Was that a bad omen? Patsy didn't know. All she knew was that she was bound to be in for an interesting journey.

"So, to Lothering?" Delia pressed on when nobody replied.  
"To Lothering."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah hope you enjoyed remember to leave a comment if you did

**Author's Note:**

> For aesthetic posts about this au and for more headcanons etc, visit my tumblr (trixiefranklinfeministmidwife.tumblr.com) and check out my da au tag


End file.
